


Starlight

by tats



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-12
Updated: 2013-11-12
Packaged: 2018-01-01 06:21:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,091
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1041385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tats/pseuds/tats
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For as long as Jack could remember, he had been having these dreams all his life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Starlight

**Author's Note:**

> Based off a picture by theanimegirlaka.

For as long as Jack could remember, he had been having these dreams all his life. Starting in his early childhood, he would be flying by in outer space, eyes moving about in constant awe trying to absorb as much of the vastness as he could before he inevitably woke up. Sometimes he would just float about in between the Earth and the Moon, others he would race to see how far he would get before he woke up.

 

One day however, when he was about sixteen, another figure started to appear in these dreams. They would never appear fully to him, only as a shadowy figure floating a distance away along side him; always flitting away if Jack got too close.

 

Over the years, Jack and this shadow figure flew about space, passed the stars and back. As Jack grew, so did the shadowed figure. Now older, he was able to tell that is was another masculine figure that was with him all these years. The fact did not bother Jack one ounce, having come to term with his own sexuality in his teenage years.

 

It was not until he accepted a job offering from a company named Rooster Teeth that the shadowed figure started to take up an appearance. The first thing to appear was the mouth. It opened and closed as if trying to communicate, but Jack did not hear a single sound being uttered. After a few weeks, he gave up trying to talk and they exchanged smiles when they could. It was a small comfort that Jack allowed himself to indulge in.

 

The next to appear was a pair of bright blue eyes. They reflected the stars that surrounded them, the galaxy’s they passed by. The bright hues of pink, purple. and teal gave a glow of warmth in this man eyes that had Jacks stomach doing the oddest things. Those magnificent eyes, mixed with the smile that was always given his way, and the odd time the mirth and laughter, Jack slowly started to develope feelings for this dream man. He knew it would only hurt in the end, falling for a nonexistent being, but Jack would take what he could get.

 

Bit by bit, the man’s appearance slowly showed itself to Jack. Before too long, Jack was able to see fully who it was that for basically his entire life he spent the long nights with. With the blue eyes and smile, the man had short brown hair windswept here and there. He wore a simple grey t-shirt that showed off his arms and a pair of jeans. When he came into full view for the first time, it was also the closest they have ever gotten; only a few feet of space was between them. The man waved, and Jack waved back, giving an awkward smile which was reflected back.

 

When Jack was busy, head over heels in work, news of a new guy joining the company reached his ears, but he paid no heed, instead wanting to finish the job and get home and get some sleep. He stood up and stretched, his back cracking and he waved goodbye to his fellow Achievement Hunters to head back home after a few hours passed. Getting into his car, his eyes flickered to the entranceway of the office where another man was leaving as well, talking to Burnie as he did so. Their eyes locked and Jack’s stomach dropped. There, talking to the head of the company was none other than the man in his dreams.  He faintly heard Burnie call to the man, Ryan if he heard right, to get his attention. He looked to see where Ryan was staring and must have said Jack’s name, for he mouthed Jacks name. Snapping out of it, Jack got in his car and drove home, eager to fall asleep, if he was not already; he had never seen this man outside of his dreams.

 

Night fell and the dream sequence came. Jack wizzed by solar system after solar system, past planets and stars. He flew until he reached the end, where nothing but the dark blue space and the distant stars shone. It did not take long before he was joined by this man, Ryan if he was right. The man opened his mouth once more to try to talk, his lips forming ‘Jack’ but once again, no sounds echos out. The thought from childhood briefly passes through Jacks mind, no one can hear you scream in space, but it was fleeting and gone as the man reached forward towards Jack.

 

For the first time, the two finally made contact. The man gently cupped Jacks face, his hand tugging lightly on his beard, and traced his cheek with his thumb. The other hand reach to Jack’s neck to brought them closer together, slowly winding themselves around loosely. Jack’s heart flutter and Ryan came closer, his legs intertwining with Jacks until there was no space left between the two. Eyes closing on instinct, Jack felt a pressure at his lips as something soft and light pressed against them. Startled slightly, Jack opened his eyes to look at this man in front of him. Feeling eyes, Ryan pulled back and opened his own to look back at Jack.

 

“Jack.”  Was all he said. His voice was deep, but only slightly more so than Jack’s own.

 

“Ryan.” Jack replied. They both smiled, finally seeing, feeling, hearing everything about each other after all these years.

 

A faint glow made its presence known from between them and they both floated apart a few feet as it grew. When the light finally dulled, there in front of them was a new baby star, pulsing slightly. A glance up at Ryan, Jack’s heart skipped a beat at the emotions in his eyes, and the star in turn pulsed twice, like it skipped a beat as well.

 

The next day at work was nothing like the day before. Right away Jack seeked out Ryan. Not having to go far as said man was also searching him out. They met and stood there awkwardly, shuffling from foot to foot.

 

“Hi. This might seem crazy but-” Jack started, scratching the back of his head.

 

“Yeah. Me too.” Ryan replied, almost breathless. They exchanged a quick glance.

 

“Want to come over after work? Have a couple drinks?” Jack extended. Ryan nodded and they shook hands.

 

Thousands of light years away, a single star shone the brightest it could, proud of the love it was created with.


End file.
